Destinée
by HarryGinnyfanfic
Summary: Lord Voldemort a été vaincu. Harry vit une vie de rêve. Enfin, presque il ne lui manque qu'une seule personne. Ginny a disparu depuis sept ans dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Tous la croient mortes. Et si un match de Quidditch pouvait tout changer ?


_**Destinée.**_

Harry s'éveilla lentement, les rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau. Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à la femme qui avait partagé son lit. C'était comme une tradition, chaque nuit, une nouvelle femme remplaçait la précédente, chacune pensant pouvoir ravir son cœur. Il eut un sourire ironique. Son cœur avait disparu, accompagnant la seule femme qu'il eut jamais réellement aimé. Son amante ouvrit les yeux, il la salua d'un baiser rapide avant de se lever. La guerre contre Voldemort était finie depuis maintenant près de sept années. Sept longues années marquées par le deuil, l'absence et l'allégresse. La population sorcière avait fait d'Harry Potter autrefois connu sous le nom de Survivant ou d'Elu, l'était désormais sous d'autres surnoms tels que le Vainqueur, Celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom, un héros. Au départ gêné par toute cette reconnaissance, le jeune sorcier s'y était vite habitué. Ses amis, sa famille de cœur, tous en avaient profités d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais dans toute cette joie, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à trouver le bonheur. Il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes, des plus convoitées aux plus exceptionnelles. Mais aucune ne parvenait à le séduire. Malgré tous leurs efforts aucune ne parvenait à trouver le chemin de son cœur. Ses meilleurs amis ne s'en étonnaient pas, ils savaient que la seule qui aurait pu faire tomber l'armure dressée autour de son cœur avait disparu sept ans auparavant. Ginny s'était tout simplement volatilisée, nombreux la croyaient mortes, d'autres en fuites avec un autre homme. Le jeune homme refusait de croire à toutes ces hypothèses. Mais après l'avoir recherchée sans relâche durant trois longues années, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle était introuvable. Lors des repas familiaux au Terrier, la jeune femme était vite devenue un sujet tabou et son absence lourde. Arrivé sous la douche, le jeune sorcier ouvrit le jet d'eau, laissant le liquide brûlant le réveiller lentement. Il se demanda un instant si sa nouvelle conquête allait insister pour rester ou, au contraire, s'en aller sans laisser de trace. Oubliant ses interrogations, il se remémora le jour où il avait appris la disparition de Ginny.

_**Flashback.**_

Le mage noir venait de tomber. Définitivement. Plus jamais il ne reviendrait. Soulagé, Harry n'avait pas cherché bien loin et s'était effondré dans le premier lit qu'il avait trouvé. Il lui semblait ne plus avoir dormi depuis des millénaires. Mais très vite, des cauchemars étaient venus, lui rappelant le prix à payer pour vaincre Voldemort. A son réveil, il s'était rendu au Terrier, impatient de retrouver sa douce, de s'excuser, de lui demander de redevenir sa petite amie et de l'embrasser. Les cheminées de Poudlard avaient été reliées au réseau de Cheminette, temporairement, facilitant la récupération des corps, la communication entre amis, familles… Le sorcier en profita pour se rendre au Terrier. A peine eut-il atterrit dans la cuisine qu'il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mrs Weasley l'invita à s'asseoir et remplit son assiette au moins quatre fois mais ses yeux étaient rougis et son front plissé par l'inquiétude. Tous les membres de la famille Weasley semblait tout aussi abattue. Hermione lui lançait des regards fuyant alors que Ron semblait lutter contre les larmes et la colère. Bill et Charlie dégnommaient le jardin, envoyant les gnomes voltiger avec une rage surréaliste. Les jumeaux restaient assis sur le canapé, immobiles et le regard vide. Percy n'arborait pas son air pompeux habituel, sa cravate était détachée, le jeune homme était débraillé et ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il ne cessait de remplir son verre de Whisky pur feu pour le vider aussitôt. Arthur gardait le regard fixé sur l'horloge magique de la famille. Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait peur de comprendre. Ginny n'était pas là, elle ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Il manquait sa longue chevelure rousse, ses yeux chocolats pétillant de malice, son sourire, son rire. Alors, pour la première fois depuis la fin de la bataille, le jeune sorcier ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Où est Ginny ?

Sa voix était rauque et tremblante, sa gorge serrée et son estomac n'était désormais plus qu'une boule douloureuse. La question eut l'effet d'une bombe, Molly et Hermione commencèrent à pleurer, Ron frappa dans le mur avant de monter les escaliers au pas de course. Arthur prit sa femme dans ses bras, pleurant lui aussi. Percy commença à boire au goulot de la bouteille. Dehors, même les ainés semblaient se montrer plus violents dans le dégnommage. Seuls les jumeaux restèrent immobiles, ils relevèrent lentement la tête pour croiser le regard de leur ami. L'un désigna l'horloge d'un mouvement de tête alors que son frère parlait.

En sécurité. Environ un mois après ton départ, elle a… disparu. Elle est introuvable. J'ignore comment elle s'y est prise mais l'aiguille désigne toujours « en sécurité » ou… le néant. On ne sait même pas pourquoi elle est partie.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Las, il referma les robinets, respirant profondément pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Le jeune homme soupira avant de s'habiller lentement. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à oublier, il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'elle, de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de sa voix. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il put la voir à nouveau. Elle était là, devant lui, souriante, le regard malicieux. Harry se secoua brusquement, refusant de se laisser aller. Il entra ensuite dans la cuisine remarquant avec satisfaction que sa conquête de la veille ne se trouvait plus dans son appartement. Même après avoir retapé la maison de ses parents à Godric's Hollow, le jeune sorcier se refusait à y faire entrer quiconque, à ses yeux, et à son cœur, seule Ginny méritait de l'y accompagner, d'y vivre. Le jeune homme se prépara un copieux petit déjeuner. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge et sourit, il avait encore une bonne partie de la matinée devant lui, il rendrait visite à ses meilleurs amis, mangerait chez Molly et s'entrainerait avec son équipe de Quidditch. C'était ainsi, le dernier mage noir qu'il avait affronté lui avait tout pris. Alors, il s'était tourné vers le dernier lien existant encore entre celle qu'il aimait et lui-même. Le Quidditch.

HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW

La jeune femme dormait profondément, son rêve lui rappelant cruellement à quel point elle était seule, tout en lui faisant revivre le fantôme de sensations oubliées depuis plus de sept ans. Entortillée dans ses draps, la rousse avait était surprise par un soudain poids au niveau de son estomac. Ouvrant les yeux pour voir d'où provenait cette sensation, elle se retrouva face à deux yeux d'un vert brillant qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle poussa un soupir tout en prenant la petite fille de six ans et demi dans ses bras en joignant son rire au sien. Sa fille, son trésor. Sans elle, elle aurait sans doute cessé de lutter depuis bien longtemps. La femme à la chevelure flamboyante se dirigea dans sa cuisine, préparant le repas alors que sa petite fille allait prendre sa douche. On frappa à la porte d'entrée et, prudemment, sa baguette à la main la jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte. Devant elle, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains attendait, visiblement impatiente.

Salut Ginny ! Où est ma petite Lily ?

Sans répondre, Ginny éclata de rire, laissant son amie, Océane entrer. Elle semblait surexcitée et à peine, la fillette eut-elle remarqué sa présence qu'elle lui sautait dans les bras. La jeune femme regarda longuement sa fille, ses cheveux roux et légèrement ondulés, ses yeux vert hérités de son père, son nez ronds, ses joues rosies par la joie. Elle était sa plus belle réussite, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Elle avait dû quitter sa famille, ses amis, se cacher. Elle se souvenait encore de sa peur, peur que Voldemort n'apprenne sa grossesse. Mais plus encore, qu'il sache qui était le père. Elle avait vécu longtemps avec cette peur. Puis un jour, le journal annonça la mort du mage noir. Une nouvelle peur s'était emparée d'elle, nulle part il n'était mentionné qu'il y avait des survivants, pas une seule fois. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que le mage noir avait été tué. Alors, elle était resté cachée, pleurant la mort de toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères et élevant sa fille tant bien que mal. Sa joie, son bonheur, son rayon de soleil. La seule chose qu'il lui reste d'Harry, sa seule raison d'être.

Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Océane se tourna vers elle, un large sourire et le regard brillant. Elle reposa Lily sur le sol avant de s'installer à table, Ginny ne releva pas, se contentent d'ajouter un couvert.

Figure-toi que j'ai réussi à trouver trois places pour le match Harpies de Hollyhead contre les joueurs de l'équipe de Flaquemare. Et, j'ai pensé à vous deux.

Le cœur de Ginny s'était presque arrêté en entendant le nom des équipes. Son amie lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, si elle connaissait ces équipes. Un sourire triste lui répondit. La rouquine connaissait très bien ces équipes, l'une était son équipe de prédilection, l'autre, celle de son plus jeune frère, Ron. Elle soupira, sachant que le moment était venu de renouer avec ses origines et d'être fixée sur la mort des membres de sa famille. Lily la suppliait presque d'accepter d'y aller et, avec un petit sourire, la jeune femme accepta. Et ce, malgré la petite douleur qui serrait son cœur et son envie de pleurer ceux qu'elle pensait disparu à jamais, ses frères, ses parents, Hermione, ses amis, et plus encore, Harry.

Génial ! On part dans deux jours par portoloin.

Ça, c'était tout Océane. Elle n'avait pas encore la réponse de son amie que tout était prévu à l'avance. Elle était un peu farfelue et presque trop pleine de vie. Mais Ginny retrouvait en elle des traits qui lui avaient plus chez ses meilleures amies. Le décalage et la perspicacité de Luna et la bienveillance et l'organisation d'Hermione. Les deux jours qui suivirent, la mère et la fille préparèrent leurs valises.

Elles étaient enfin en Angleterre. Non pas que les Etats-Unis ne soient pas un lieu agréable où vivre, mais sans qu'elle ne se l'avoue vraiment, l'Angleterre lui avait manqué. Toutes trois se dirigèrent vers Le Chaudron Baveur. En entrant, la jeune fille manqua éclater de rire face au regard surpris de son amie. Avec une joie teintée de crainte, Ginny reconnu Tom le barman. Il était occupé à essuyer un verre à l'aide d'un torchon propre. Elle s'approcha doucement, demandant deux chambres d'une toute petite voix, intimidée comme lorsqu'elle avait fui l'Angleterre.

Ça vous fera sept mornilles et trois noises par chambre… Par Merlin ! Mais tu es la petite Weasley !

Ginny se passa une main dans les cheveux, rougissante et gênée d'avoir été reconnue. Le regard du barman tomba sur la petite fille qui se serrait contre sa mère, elles étaient proche, Ginny s'était tant accrochée à elle pour vivre et survivre, leur relation en était devenue fusionnelle. Mais en contrepartie, Lily était timide, la rousse sourit en se souvenant de ses propres réactions à son âge. Océane regardait tour à tour, Tom et Ginny, la bouche entrouverte. La rousse ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se pinçant les lèvres. Partout où elle s'était rendue, elle avait utilisé le nom de Potter. Se rebaptisant « Ginevra Molly Evans » en arrivant à New York pour conserver un lien entre elle et son amour, tout en se mettant à l'abri des recherches du mage noir. Jamais elle n'avait dit à son amie son véritable nom de famille tout en lui expliquant qu'elle avait fui son pays d'origine pour échapper à un mage noir.

Oui, me voilà de retour au pays. Tom… puis-je vous demander de ne rien dire à personne… Je ne suis pas sûre de rester et…

Votre secret sera bien gardé avec moi, ne vous-en faites pas.

Ginny murmura un faible merci avant de payer les chambres et de monter, sa fille dans ses bras. A peine eut-elle mit les pieds dans la chambre que son amie y entrait comme une furie.

Weasley ? Mais… je croyais que tu t'appelais Evans…

Je… c'est le nom que j'ai pris pour ne pas être retrouvée. Le mage noir dont je t'ai parlé, Voldemort. Il ignorait que… j'avais été particulièrement proche de son pire ennemi, d'autant que je savais qu'il finirait par me chercher. Alors j'ai réfléchit, j'ai vite conclu qu'utiliser Prewett, le nom de jeune fille de ma mère n'était pas une option envisageable. C'était tout aussi suicidaire que de garder Weasley. Non, il me fallait un nom connu, assez répandu pour ne pas attirer les soupçons mais pas trop pour qu'il ne soit pas recherché dans l'immédiat.

Océane n'insista pas, laissant son amie s'installer tranquillement avec sa fille. Lily ne semblait pas avoir été surprise par la nouvelle, peut-être le savait-elle.

Le lendemain, elles se levèrent tôt avant de se préparer pour aller voir le match de Quidditch. D'après la rumeur, des sélectionneurs pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch seraient là, prêts à sélectionner les meilleurs talents du match. Arrivées au terrain, elles achetèrent des multiplettes. Ginny avait hâte de pouvoir revoir un match de Quiddicth, de pouvoir observer, analyser et décortiquer chaque faits et gestes des poursuiveurs ou ceux de l'attrapeur. Elles s'installèrent dans les gradins, riant et se taquinant.

Flaquemare n'a pas la moindre petite chance de gagner.

Bien sûr que si, ils ont le meilleur attrapeur de toute la création…

…et un excellent gardien.

Ginny se tourna en direction des voix, persuadée d'avoir identifié le ton pompeux de Percy et celui moqueur, de Fred et Georges. Elle n'eut aucun mal à les repérer alors qu'ils éclataient de rire. Elle s'autorisa un des rares vrais sourires qu'elle esquissait sans que Lily en soit responsable. La rouquine se jura d'aller faire un tour au Terrier durant son séjour. Tout en hissant sa fille sur ses épaules. Elle ne souhaitait pas que ses frères la reconnaissent, elle voulait attendre, ne se sentant pas prête à leur avouer sa faute et son manque de courage, avouer qu'elle avait été faible. Car c'est ainsi qu'elle voyait le fait de ne pas être venu voir par elle-même s'ils étaient réellement morts ou non. Au moins, elle était sûre d'une chose, Harry lui, était bel et bien mort. Les journaux du monde entier auraient répandus la nouvelle dans le cas contraire.

…et les deux joueurs vedettes de cette équipe, le gardien, Ronald Weasley ! Et le plus célèbre et efficace attrapeur de tous les temps. J'ai nommé le Survivant, Harry Potter !

Ginny s'accrocha à la rambarde pour compenser la soudaine faiblesse de ses jambes. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû, beaucoup trop vite. Malgré les sept dernières années passées à se convaincre qu'il était mort, elle l'aimait bien plus qu'elle ne se l'était jamais avoué. Ses multiplettes se braquèrent sur le jeune attrapeur et ne le lâchèrent plus de toute la durée du match. Il ne volait plus sur un balai, il évoluait librement dans les airs. Rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Il orientait le jeu selon ses désirs, gênant l'avancée des poursuiveurs adverses tout en induisant l'autre attrapeur en erreur. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de la détailler alors qu'il se reposait quelques instants en faisant un vol stationnaire. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, plus aucune mèche ne semblait destinée à cacher sa cicatrice, ses épaules étaient désormais plus larges et, la jeune femme en était persuadée, il avait gagné en muscle. A cet instant, une chose lui sembla particulièrement claire. Elle devait le voir. Une partie d'elle priait pour qu'il n'ait toujours pas de femme dans sa vie, qu'il la prendrait dans ses bras et refuserait qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau. A cet instant, le jeune homme fonça en direction des buts adverses pour attraper le vif d'or qui voletait tranquillement au pied du gardien de but adverse. Le match se terminait sur la victoire des canons. Comme sans réfléchir, la jeune femme sauta de joie, maintenant tout de même sa fille sur ses épaules, elle riait, joyeuse, inconsciente du regard de trois rouquins sur elle.

Lily, Océane et Ginny marchaient vers le restaurant moldu le plus proche, débattant des points forts du match. Elles furent installées à une petite table dans un coin du restaurant. Soudain, un éclair passa dans le regard d'Océane.

Ginny ?

Oui ?

Potter comme dans Harry Potter ?

La première réaction de Ginny fut de regarder autour d'elle, affolée tout en rougissant. La deuxième de couver sa fille d'un regard tendre. Avant d'enfin acquiescer en silence. Son amie sembla un instant incapable de dire le moindre mot avant de garder le silence. La rousse lui en fut reconnaissante. Il lui était régulièrement arrivé, alors qu'elle était en colère contre sa fille de l'appeler par son nom complet, remplaçant le « Evans » final habituel par un « Potter ». Ce qui ne semblait pas avoir échappé aux oreilles de son amie. Quatre personnes venaient de s'installer à la table la plus proche, deux hommes et deux femmes. Dans un premier temps, Ginny ne leur accorda pas grande attention, songeant qu'il s'agissait là de deux couples d'amis venant diner dans le restaurant du coin. Puis, quelques bribes de conversation leur parvint.

Excellents joueurs de Quidditch. Je pense que vous ferez tous deux partis de l'équipe finale.

La discussion resta assez semblable jusqu'à ce que la femme ne regarde sa montre et ne s'exclame qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, elle lança un regard enflammé à l'un des hommes qui se contenta de sourire en coin. Elle se leva brusquement et parti en courant presque sous le rire peu discret des trois autres. La rouquine se figea, reconnaissant ces rires pour les avoir entendus de nombreuses fois. Le plus haut perché et le moins long n'était autre que celui d'Hermione. Une Hermione pendue au bras de son frère Ron qui s'étouffait à force de rire. Le dernier, le plus juste et le plus beau aux oreilles de la jeune Weasley n'était autre que celui d'Harry. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, là où se trouvait une chaise vide. Presqu'aussitôt, son rire cessa de retentir. Ses meilleurs amis venant de remarquer cela lui lancèrent un regard inquiet alors qu'un silence gêné prenait place. Le rouquin se racla la gorge avant de poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

Hey vieux, ça va ?

Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est de ma faute. Si je l'avais gardée près de moi… Peut-être… peut-être qu'elle serait là, avec nous. Et on fêterait non pas notre victoire mais la sienne. C'est elle qui devrait se voir proposé de faire partie de l'équipe internationale. Elle aurait sans doute joué dans l'équipe des Harpies tout en nous époustouflant face à ses capacités.

Le cœur de Ginny se serra, il y avait tant de douleur dans sa voix, tant de regret et de peine. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, se lever et le serrer contre elle, l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine comme autrefois. Au bout d'un moment, Ron et Hermione prirent congé. Harry acquiesça doucement, déposant sa part de l'addition sur la table avant de se lever pour partir. Mais, prise d'une folie soudaine, et consciente qu'il s'agissait certainement là de sa seule chance, elle se leva.

Bonne chance.

Ces mots n'avaient été qu'un souffle comme lors de leur première rencontre, comme lors de leur adieu. Il s'était figé, ne voulant sans doute pas en croire ses oreilles ou ne pouvant tout simplement pas. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il se retourna. Pour la première fois en sept ans, la jeune femme pu à nouveau se noyer dans son regard. La suite demeura assez floue, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était dans ses bras, blottie contre lui. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, sentir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, sentir leurs sens les mener à leur perte… pour finalement se réveiller dans ses bras. Il la surprit, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et inspirant profondément. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle se laissa aller, respirant son odeur, se détendant lentement. Plusieurs choses survinrent alors en même temps. Un serveur arriva droit sur eux, portant un plat brûlant, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'écrasa sur le sol alors que le plat continuait sa course, dévié, il fonça sur Lily qui une seconde plus tard se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère, tremblante. Le serveur se leva précipitamment, paniqué à l'idée que la petite fille ait pu être brûlée. La gamine avait enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa mère, et Harry la dévisageait, il s'était soudain raidit de la tête aux pieds. Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour, une expression que Ginny ne lui avait jamais vue sur le visage. D'un geste rapide, la jeune femme rattrapa son bras.

Attends, j'ai tant de choses à te dire. S'il te plait Harry.

Il était blessé, elle pouvait le voir sur son visage. Alors, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'elle en avait besoin, autant que lui-même en avait besoin. C'est à cet instant qu'Océane réagit, elle les poussa tous les trois vers la sortie, assurant qu'elle allait s'occuper de tout. Ginny remercia son amie d'un simple regard avant de suivre Harry. Il attrapa son bras avant de transplaner. Ils atterrirent dans un charmant village, Ginny ne put s'attarder, Harry avait déjà repris son chemin. Génial, il était en colère. Elle le suivit, courant presque pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Il la fit entrer dans un cottage puis la guida jusqu'au salon. Une fois dans la pièce, il fit signe à Ginny de s'asseoir avant d'appeler Kreattur et de lui demander du thé. Un regard sur sa montre indiqua à la jeune femme qu'il était près de dix heures du soir –ce qui expliquait que Lily lui semblait de plus en plus lourde et bien trop calme.

Je pourrais la coucher quelque part s'il-te-plait ?

Sans répondre, il la guida à l'étage et lui désigna une chambre d'enfant. C'était la chambre d'un garçon, sans conteste. Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'une autre femme ait pu donner un fils à Harry. La rouquine borda sa fille, leur fille et se redressa, prête à redescendre et à affronter Harry. Une légère brise agita l'air environnant et elle vit le jeune homme froncer légèrement les sourcils. De retour dans le salon, ils s'installèrent face à face, une tasse de thé à la main. Soudain intimidée, la jeune femme attendit qu'il se décide à dire quelque chose.

Qui est-ce ?

Son ton froid la déstabilisa. La rouquine se maudit de ne pas avoir commencé, il voulait connaitre la fin sans rien savoir du début. Et si la réponse ne lui convenait pas, il allait se butter et elle serait alors totalement incapable de lui faire entendre raison.

Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

C'est compliqué à expliquer, je réfléchis.

Tu n'avais pas prévu de rencontrer qui que ce soit pas vrai ?

Ginny due se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas s'énerver. L'amertume et la colère contenue dans sa voix. Il s'en prenait à elle sans rien savoir. Il était traité en héros depuis que Voldemort avait été vaincu, il ne savait rien de ce qu'elle avait dû vivre. Elle prit néanmoins une profonde inspiration, se calmant tant bien que mal pour parler d'un voix douce.

Tu te souviens du dernier mois que nous avons passés ensembles ? (Il acquiesça sans dire un mot, le regard dans le vague, il y repensait.) Bien. Alors, selon toi qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me pousser à partir ?

Je ne sais pas. Je… Je n'ai pas été correct, j'aurai dû te quitter autrement ou… je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'avais pas supporté que je parte comme ça. Enfin, pas après le mois que nous venions de passer.

Je crois que c'est une des rares fois où j'ai apprécié que toute ma famille face partie de l'Ordre et soit en mission. (Elle souriait, se souvenant parfaitement de ce mois. Lui-même avait esquissé un rictus.) Quel âge donnes-tu à la petite ?

Tu as décidé de me demander uniquement des choses auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse ? Six ou sept ans… à peu près.

Six ans et demi exactement. Elle fera sept ans le huit mai.

Qui est le père ?

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, jamais cette lueur n'avait brillé dans son regard. Il avait mal, la jalousie côtoyait la douleur. Mais pourquoi ? Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de le regarder dans les yeux, se perdant dans ses émeraudes aux reflets tourmentés. La jeune femme avait presque envie de le lui dire, là, maintenant. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne. Seul.

Harry ! Elle a sept ans, est née au mois de mai. Je suis partie au mois d'août ! Et elle s'appelle Lily. A ton avis, qui est le père ?

La rouquine pouvait presque le voir faire le calcul, cherchant ce que ces informations voulaient dire. Se demandant qui pouvait être le père tout en aillant une folle envie d'en faire de la bouillie. Puis, une lueur au fond de son regard effaçant rage, jalousie et douleur. Un sourire qu'il tentait en vain de réprimer. Tout s'éclairait, son départ devenait logique.

Je… tu… C'est ma fille ?

Oui.

Elle s'était attendue à de la colère, de l'incompréhension, des tas de choses mais certainement pas à ce qu'il se lève, la prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec autant de passion. Elle ne s'en plaint pas, répondant à ce baiser avec tout autant de fougue. En quelques secondes, tous deux perdirent tout sens des réalités, se dirigeant vers la chambre du jeune sorcier sans décoller leurs lèvres ou leurs corps. Elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il la maintenait en l'air, ses mains se glissant dans les cheveux du jeune homme alors qu'il la collait contre lui comme pour fondre leurs corps. Ils tombèrent enlacés sur le lit, souriants tous deux.

Je t'aime Gin', je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Je t'aime aussi.

Un autre baiser, plus fougueux et passionné que le précédent les unit à nouveau.

Elle s'éveilla lentement, éveillée par un regard posé sur elle depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle sourit, ouvrant les yeux pour se noyer dans l'océan émeraude de ceux de son amant. Ce que ces moments avaient pu lui manquer, quand il la regardait avec cet amour et cette tendresse tout en la dévorant du regard. Les lèvres du jeune sorcier vinrent butiner dans son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il rit, fier de lui et elle attira ses lèvres contre les siennes, réclamant un baiser tendre et amoureux, à l'opposé de ceux, brûlants qu'ils avaient échangés la veille. Il était sur le point de parler quand un bruit provenant de l'étage inférieur attira leur attention. Puis une voix s'éleva.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ma chérie ? Où sont tes parents ?

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un rapide regard et le jeune homme sortit du lit, s'habillant à une vitesse fulgurante. Face au manque de réaction de la jeune femme, il regarda autour de lui, constatant qu'elle ne pourrait pas remettre ceux qu'elle portait la veille en dehors de ses sous-vêtements peut-être. Après un rapide sourire d'excuse, il lui tendit un de ses jeans et une chemise blanche. D'un coup de baguette elle les rétrécit pour qu'ils aient davantage l'air de vêtements féminins. Le temps qu'elle ait fini de s'habiller, Harry était déjà descendu à la rencontre de ses visiteurs que Ginny trouvait bien matinaux avant de regarder sa montre. Il était onze heures. Elle descendit les escaliers lentement, prenant enfin le temps d'observer le décor.

Eh bien, je ne t'ai jamais vu d'aussi bonne humeur le matin depuis sept ans vieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

J'ai retrouvé un ange hier.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ginny. Son frère lui tournait le dos, faisant face à Harry qui serrait Lily dans ses bras une main tenant celle d'Hermione qui observait la fillette, intriguée. Ron se gratta le sommet de la tête, cherchant à comprendre. Amusée, la rouquine regarda sa fille se blottir dans les bras de son père, avait-elle compris ?

Que veux-tu dire ?

Lentement, souriant d'avance de surprendre son frère, Ginny se rapprocha, cherchant une réplique digne de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en cet instant. Heureusement pour elle et son pauvre cerveau, Ron lui tendit une perche à la dernière seconde.

Et qui est cette petite fille Harry ?

Laisses-moi te présenter Lily, ta nièce.

Tout en disant ces mots, la jeune femme s'était assise à côté de son amant, récupérant sa fille par la même occasion. Une seconde plus tard alors qu'elle relevait les yeux pour voir la réaction de son frère, elle le vit passer par plusieurs teintes de rouge avant de blêmir d'un seul coup. Puis il se leva, venant prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras, lui murmurant d'une voix rendue tremblotante par l'émotion combien elle lui avait manqué. Le frère et la sœur restèrent longuement ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre des larmes coulant sur leurs joues.

Pourquoi être restée aussi longtemps loin de nous ? Et comment se fait-il que l'on n'ait pas pu te retrouver ?

Je vous croyez morts et… je ne me sentais pas le courage de le constater. J'ai été lâche. Et faible.

Harry se leva aussitôt, le serrant contre lui alors qu'elle fuyait leurs regards. Il lui souleva le menton, la forçant à arrêter de contempler le parquet pour croiser son regard. Mais elle peinait à soutenir l'intensité de ce regard.

Je t'interdis de penser ça. J'aurais agis de la même façon.

C'est vrai ?

Il acquiesça avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre lui, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. La seule réaction du jeune homme fut de la serrer avec plus de force contre lui. Quand elle fut calmée, Hermione lui lança un sourire désolé avant de prendre enfin la parole.

Bon. Je crois qu'on a compris pourquoi tu es partie… Mais comment nous as-tu échappés ?

Je savais que si on se lançait à ma recherche, on rechercherait une Ginny Weasley ou encore une Ginny Prewett. Mais qui irait chercher une Ginny Potter alors qu'il n'y a eu ni fiançailles ni mariage ? Puis, une fois en Amérique, j'ai songé qu'il serait plus prudent de changer à nouveau de nom, j'ai alors prit le nom de Ginevra Molly Evans.

Elle avait rougit, prenant la teinte rouge Weasley et fuyant le regard d'Harry. Hermione souriait, surprise. Ron qui venait enfin de comprendre la raison du départ de sa sœur et qui remarquait qu'elle portait les vêtements d'Harry, le fusillait du regard. Ginny sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa manche avec vigueur et conviction. Elle regarda sa fille les yeux ronds.

Dis maman, le Monsieur c'est mon papa ?

En disant ces mots, elle avait désigné Harry d'un mouvement de tête. Et Ginny ne put qu'acquiescer. A cet instant, l'horloge du village sonna midi et les trois autres adultes blêmirent.

Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tu crois que si je lui ramène sa fille avec en prime une petite-fille dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence, ta mère me tuera quand même parce que je suis en retard.

Non mais en voyant ma tenue et notre fille, ce sont mes frères et mon père qui risquent de vouloir te tuer.

Il sourit, posant délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes sous le regard attendrit de leur meilleure amie, la grimace de Ron et le « Beurk » très expressif de leur fille immédiatement le rouquin sembla aimer davantage la fillette. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de sortir tous les cinq pour transplaner dans le jardin du Terrier. Ron, Hermione et Harry entrèrent, mais, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient ils furent accueillis par une Molly ravie, sur le seuil de la porte Ginny écoutait Harry tenter d'annoncer la nouvelle alors que sa mère remarquait tout juste la présence d'une autre personne dans l'entrée.

Harry, mon chéri tu aurais dû me dire que tu emmenais quelqu'un… je n'ai rien préparé et…

Ce n'était pas prévu maman.

Le silence se fit, tous avaient reconnus sa voix. Même après sept ans, elle avait passé tant de temps avec eux qu'ils ne pouvaient que la reconnaitre. Lily lança un regard chargé d'interrogation à sa mère qui lui prit la main pour se donner du courage. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire plus de quelques pas que sa mère la serrait contre elle dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. Elle recula ensuite de quelques pas, la détaillant, cherchant dans la femme qui se tenait devant elle, des traces de la petite fille d'autrefois. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Bientôt, ce furent ses frères qui vinrent la prendre dans leurs bras, heureux de la retrouver. Puis Arthur qui semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher. Face à tout ce monde, Lily tentait de se cacher derrière les jambes de sa mère. Mais Molly la remarqua rapidement, stupéfaite de sa présence. Les Weasley s'écartèrent pour la regarder, Arthur serrait toujours Ginny dans ses bras et son regard ne cessait de faire des allers et venues entre les deux. Apeurée, Lily se précipita vers la seule autre personne –selon elle- de la cuisine apte à la protéger, son père. Elle courut se réfugier dans les bras d'un Survivant qui déglutit avec difficulté en constatant que Ginny avait raison. Tous les hommes de la famille Weasley semblaient être pris d'envies de meurtre. Mais la jeune rouquine ne semblait pas pressée de la voir quitter ce monde puisqu'elle se posta entre lui et ses frères.

Le premier qui menace Harry, je le tue ! Le premier qui joue un mauvais tour à Harry, je le tue ! Et je tue le premier qui arrête de lui parler, s'en prend à lui d'une quelconque façon ou n'agit pas comme il agit en temps normal avec lui ! Est-ce que je suis assez claire ? Vous ne voulez pas faire de Lily une orpheline ? Alors tenez vos instincts de mâle macho surprotecteur ou je m'occupe de votre cas.

Stupéfaits, les sept hommes de la famille acquiescèrent. Ginny leur sourit et s'installa à côté de son amant, profitant de l'occasion pour présenter sa fille à sa famille. Comme elle s'y attendait, ils l'adoptèrent presqu'instantanément et Ginny était certaine qu'à la fin de la journée, Lily aurait les poches pleines de farces et attrapes. Le repas se déroula dans les rire, la joie et les explications. Harry n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps la veille de lui expliquer ce qui leur était arrivés ces sept dernières années et la jeune femme se surpris à décrire sa vie avec enthousiasme.

En fin d'après-midi, ils étaient tous dans le salon, riant, blaguant, discutant ou s'enfermant dans une bulle. Ginny, confortablement installée dans les bras de son amant semblait ne pas se rendre compte de la présence de ses frères, s'endormant peu à peu alors qu'Harry avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et s'amusait à souffler discrètement dans son cou.

Ginny ?

Mmh ?

Je sais que c'est rapide et je comprendrai que tu refuses mais… je t'aime et j'aimerais que Lily et toi veniez habiter chez moi. Enfin, je veux dire… chez nous… euh… si tu veux ?

La jeune femme se retourna rapidement dans ses bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il attendait son verdict, troublé et inquiet. Elle lui adressa par un sourire se serrant contre lui sans pour autant lui donner de réponse. Ignorant enfin sciemment les regards de sa famille sur eux. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, souriant toujours et sentant ses frères prêts à bondir tout comme l'inconfort d'Harry.

Je t'aime aussi Harry et j'en serai ravie.

Il se leva brusquement, la serrant contre lui en souriant largement. Elle riait, amusée par la spontanéité du sorcier. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent pour s'écarter aussitôt. Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

Navré mon ange mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. T'embrasser devant eux et je parle d'un chaste baiser, serait du pur suicide. Peut-être à la prochaine étape.

Et quelle est la prochaine étape ?

Les fiançailles puis le mariage.

Des étoiles commencèrent à briller dans les yeux de la sorcière qui lui vola un baiser chaste et emplit de promesse. Bien plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait à s'installer au Terrier, Harry, Ginny et Lily rentrèrent chez eux. Encore plus tard alors que Ginny terminait tout juste de border sa fille, elle sentit son amant l'attraper par la taille, embrassant doucement sa nuque.

Où sommes-nous ?

A Godric's Hollow. Cette maison appartenait à mes parents. Je ne voulais y emmener aucune autre femme que toi.

Elle sourit, se retournant pour l'embrasser alors qu'ils se dirigeaient déjà vers leur chambre. Ils avaient sept ans, sept longues années à rattraper mais alors qu'il venait s'allonger sur elle, il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, parcourant son cou et son visage de baisers.

Que dirais-tu de faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Lily ?

Dans l'obscurité, un large sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Ginny. Elle le sentit continuer à embrasser son cou, dans l'attente d'une réponse. En d'autres circonstances, elle l'aurait sans doute supplié de mettre fin à cette douce torture mais dans l'instant, elle réclama seulement un baiser enflammé. Avant de lui répondre dans un souffle.

J'en serais très heureuse.

HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW

Le regard de Ginny s'attarda sur le petit ami de sa fille ainée. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir James et Sirius le fusiller du regard alors qu'Harry tentait de les calmer tout en réfrénant ses ardeurs. Un sourire s'épanouie sur ses lèvres alors que Lily quittait le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois. La rouquine raffermit sa prise sur la main de la petite Amy qui monterait dans le train pour la première fois à la rentrée suivante. Elle tendit un bras en direction de Lily, elle vint se blottir contre elle. Malgré le temps et la présence d'Harry, la rouquine avait gardé un lien privilégié avec son ainée tout en sachant qu'elle allait bientôt devoir la laisser partir. Elle sentit Harry et les jumeaux la suivre, elle rit, sachant que ces deux-là seraient digne des deux Maraudeurs dont ils avaient hérités le nom et de l'héritage des jumeaux Weasley. Elle s'attendait à recevoir des lettres par dizaines lui annonçant que ses fils avaient fait diverses facéties. Dans un sens Lily avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir à partager la carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité avec ses frères et sa sœur, dans un autre, Ginny avait presque hâte de voir ce que ses trois enfants pourraient faire. Tout à ses pensées, Ginny Potter remarqua à peine qu'elle venait d'arriver chez elle et que ses enfants s'étaient déjà dispersés. Des bras autour de sa taille et un baiser dans son cou la sortirent de ses pensées.

Alors Miss Weasley on rêvasse ?

Mrs Potter s'il-vous-plait Mr Potter.

J'aime quand tu le dis. Même si pour moi tu seras toujours une Weasley, ma Weasley. Mon ange.

Elle sourit sans répondre, heureuse d'être sa femme, la mère de quatre merveilleux enfants. Simplement heureuse d'aimer et d'être aimée. Heureuse que le Destin les ait réunis.

Le jeune homme la serrait toujours contre lui, respirant son odeur, s'enivrant simplement. Un large sourire illuminait son visage. Être ensembles, ça avait toujours été leur destinée, il le savait, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Lily arriva dans le salon, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Un instant plus tard, Amy arriva à son tour avant de se figer et de les observer, intriguée de les voir ainsi. Puis ce fut au tour des jumeaux, Sirius et James qui entreraient à Poudlard l'année suivante. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux, un large sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, leurs yeux chocolats brillant de cette lueur de malice qu'Harry avait toujours vu briller dans le regard de sa femme.

HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW HP/GW

Dans un coin de la pièce, transparents et invisibles, cinq personnes observaient la petite famille. La mère de famille se détacha des bras du Survivant comme à regret avant de prendre un air sévère qui ne lui allait pas, lançant un regard d'avertissement à ses fils. Ces derniers éclatèrent de rire avant de partir en courant sous le soupir découragé de leur mère.

Je me demande comment Maman a fait avec Fred et Georges…

Son mari éclata de rire, glissant sa main dans la sienne avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Provoquant un soupir de contentement chez sa femme.

Pense un peu à ce qui va se passer quand ils seront à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que McGonnagall va s'arracher les cheveux avec ces deux-là.

Je vois déjà les lettres d'ici… « Chère Mrs Potter je suis au regret de vous informer qu'il est évident que vos fils ont hérités du caractère facétieux des jumeaux Weasley et de Mr James Potter. Ainsi que du déplorable don de votre époux pour s'attirer des ennuis en toute circonstance. Tout comme cette chance insolente qui l'a toujours caractérisé. »

Cette déclaration fit rire ses deux filles, toujours avide d'entendre parler leurs parents du temps où ils étaient eux-mêmes scolarisés au château. Les cinq observateurs souriaient, fier du Survivant et heureux de constater son bonheur.

Ils ont tout de même réussi à comprendre qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs, murmura doucement une femme rousse aux yeux verts brillants.

C'est une tradition chez les Potter, trouver une jolie rousse durant sa scolarité à Poudlard et finalement se rendre compte qu'il s'agit de son âme sœur, répondit un jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille et au regard noisette sur le même ton.

En tout cas, mon merveilleux filleul ne nous a pas oubliés.

Comment aurait-il pu ? Nous sommes sa famille, constata une jeune femme à la chevelure rose bonbon.

De plus, nous avons tous eut des rôles clefs dans sa vie. Et même si personne ici ne le sait, ils ne seraient pas réunis sans nous, chuchota un homme aux yeux couleurs de miel et à la voix douce.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de malice avant de se tourner vers la jeune Lily. Celle-ci leur sourit avant de leur adresser un clin d'œil et d'éclater de rire face au regard interrogateur de ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer, leur dire que des morts venaient lui parler, qu'elle avait ainsi appris bien des choses utiles sur ses parents. Qu'elle sait par quoi son père avait dû passer, et qu'Océane, l'amie de sa mère aux Etats-Unis les avaient vus, et qu'elle avait compris avec qui ils communiquaient. La jeune rousse aux yeux verts ne pouvait décemment pas dire à ses parents que ce qu'ils prenaient pour le Destin était en fait l'aide de morts.


End file.
